


Longtitude

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 队内恋爱日常
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	Longtitude

田中树又趴在高地优吾身上睡着了。

按摩着按摩着就不说话了，似乎是手上规律的动作也释放了这双手的主人的紧张感，困意袭来，随便选了一条腿就趴了上去，噘着的小嘴一定是因为还没得到最后的感谢。

倒也不是什么偶发事件。

这家伙就是这样，偶尔会吹嘘自己拥有神一般的按摩手艺，其实是委婉地表达着随时可以提供服务，希望大家邀请他来一发。

还能再可爱一点吗？

高地优吾缓缓挪动着伤痛的老腰，抽出自己快要被压得没知觉的腿，换了一个垫子塞到田中树怀里。

食指勾起的骨节滑过树凸起的颧骨，眼神忍不住温柔起来。

他们两个都太瘦了，只是，谁也不能逼着谁吃下更多的东西，反而每次尝试到最后都会因为互相指责而吵架。

渐渐就放弃了。安慰自己，其实也没什么，除了抱在一起的时候真是太硌了。

因此也会每次都尽量不压在对方身上，结束之后便翻身让到旁边，交握着手，等心跳平复，缓慢坠入黑甜乡。

高地优吾从来不是个擅长甜言蜜语的人，身体交流的姿势也才那么几种。

田中树有时候觉得自己可能是吃错了什么药才会和这么无趣的男人在一起。

......可是就是喜欢了，能怎么样。

  
喜欢在他做蛋包饭时从背后伸手抱住他的腰，听他担心地叮嘱自己不要被油溅到。

喜欢狐假虎威地和成员们一起欺负他，直到他大叫着不服或者笑着讨饶。

喜欢比较白天和别人开玩笑打闹时，他从假装视而不见到面无表情地默默走开所需要的时间和晚上一言不发地用身体狠狠教育他的时间哪个更长。

  
还记得忍不住告白的那天，横滨港边的风有些霸道。

粉色的头发被吹得凌乱。

这份像恋爱剧主角一样的勇气，还没有开口就已经把自己感动得泪目潸然。

我喜欢你。我想我们在一起。要我做什么都可以。

不顾一切，不留后路。风声很大，希望他能听得清楚。

如果没有，他愿意在他的耳朵旁边再说一百次。

高地优吾久久沉默地望着殷殷期待的田中树，到后来眼神中甚至有些戏谑。

“好好的Rapper，说的什么漫改台词。”

完全不能算是答复。

可是一只温暖的手却配合地落在了头顶。

......呵，爱情，本来就是写烂的构图。

树的脸上一下子绽放出笑容。

偶尔他会想起那时的心情，像孩子指着橱窗里昂贵的玩具和大人说要就立刻得到。

优吾有时也会回味那时树的样子。

含情脉脉的向上的视线，微微嘟起的嘴，不知道是不是因为靠得太近了，杀伤力变得巨大。

那时他心想，作为被告白的对象，他应该是被允许吻他的吧。

于是就这么做了。

一只手扣在树的脑后，另一只手捏住那薄薄的肩膀，触及的尽是纤细嶙峋的、让人想要怜爱保护的骨骼。

还有柔滑的微微颤抖的、任他予取予求的舌。

本来还想再问一句，这样的自己，真的配拥有吗？睁开眼看到对方沉醉的神情，突然觉得也是多余。

只是，他和别人有什么不同？到底能给他什么呢？

爱情的开端在何处，或许是一个永恒的疑问。

树只知道自己在恋人面前是坦诚的。

两人的时候，树会变得安静，并且不戴隐形眼镜，双眼看起来总是低垂而惺忪，表现得像是低气压的样子，但只要优吾料理完家务、洗完澡坐到树身边，他立刻就会黏上来，手脚并用地抱住他，彻底长在他身上。

同居之前优吾从不知道树居然是那么爱撒娇的一个人。

现在也只有他知道。

偶尔想到也许以后还会有别的人知道，还会有别的人像这样抱他，吻他，想温柔却又抗拒不了诱惑忍不住急切地对他这样那样，优吾会觉得气血上涌。

就连动作也会跟着粗暴起来。

每次树还是用狗狗一样的眼睛无辜地望着他，全力地拥抱他，对一切完全承受。

树看起来甚至是有些高兴的。

有时候他太过分了，第二天清晨会不好意思地道歉，树却只是揉揉他的头发，说着，下次要把你的眼睛也蒙起来。

那就又是另一个世界了。

  
他们乐此不疲，渐渐熟知对方身体的密码和最容易被征服的节奏。

不管白天有多辛苦多极限，想着晚上还可以拥有对方的拥抱和体温，一切就变得不那么艰难。

放假的时候为了补充碳水化合物，他们经常吃炒面和蛋包饭。

“如果和杰西住在一起只能吃意面吧？”“大我就是拉面了。”“还要给他们做。”“是啊。”

吃完饭躺到阳台上晒晒太阳，用健身器材锻炼一下，汗水流下来，喘着气，又在彼此眼里看到火花。

泡澡前趁着放洗澡水的时间刷干净厕所，浴缸里理所当然地要放碳酸。

玩够了，又可以开始这样那样。

有时树睡得很晚，早上被吵醒的时候总是要先皱着眉咕哝一番，可是也毫无防备地，很容易就被弄得兴起了。

这时优吾反而喜欢恶作剧地让他坐在自己身上，看他一边抱怨，一边又为了满足而拼命努力。

实在是可爱极了。

“如果我们分手了以后会怎么样，还可以好好相处吗。”优吾经常还是会这样假装成熟地消极思考。

而累极了的树倒在他怀里，不知是听见了还是没听见，小声呓语着。“不要......不分手。”

“是吗。”优吾轻轻地吻那粉色的头发。“那你就别再染啦，我可不想以后和一个秃老头手牵手去遛狗。”

“狗...要养狗......”

跑偏了，喂。

“...喜欢......什么都愿意...可是好困...让我...让我...”

居然响起了均匀的鼾声。

“好吵哦。”

抱怨着，却也跟着睡着了。

天气那么好，当然要用来睡个好觉。


End file.
